Noticing
by fyeahkaroline
Summary: Right before they enter the Dark Island, Caspian and Edmund share a private moment on the ship.  I SUCK AT SUMMARIES  Caspian/Edmund


A/N: I feel so bad for not publishing something in a while! Anyway, here's some Casmund I started writing in class. (by the way, writing slash fics in public is awkward. I get all giggly and... you don't want to see it. I'm rambling now) ANYWAY. Hope you like it, and please post a review or something so I can know if you want me to write more! THANK YOU! :D

They were all just standing there, looking out over the ocean, their eyes all finding the same dark island.

"So…What do you think is in there?" someone asked.

Even if it was a rhetorical question, Edmund answered with: "Our worst nightmares."

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian continued. Edmund looked at him for a second, and then looked back to the island.

"Pure evil," Drinian said to summarize it.

"Let's get ready," Caspian said to Edmund and they walked together into Caspian's cabin.

As they were putting on their armour, Caspian watched Edmund struggle with putting on his, and said: "In case we don't get through… Whatever this is…" Edmund stopped trying and looked at him with this hope in his eyes.

"I want you to know, I think of you as my brother, Ed." It looked like Edmund forgot what he was doing, and gave Caspian this look which he had never seen before, and he wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Me too," Edmund said and swallowed. He was almost whispering. Caspian looked him up and down, and walked behind him to help him put on his armour.

"You gave up your sword," Caspian said, tying the laces on Edmund's armour.

"It wasn't mine to keep," Edmund said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Use this," Caspian said, and walked over to what was Peter's sword and handed it to him.

"But it's-" Edmund started to say.

"Peter would want you to have it," Caspian confirmed, raising his eyebrows a little. Edmund looked at him, took the sword, his hand touching Caspian's for a moment, and then quickly looked away like he was angry.

"Honestly," Caspian said. "I just don't get why you're so angry at me." Edmund looked a bit annoyed. "I'm not angry at you," he said content. Caspian sighed.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked as he grabbed Edmund's shoulder and looked into his deep, dark eyes. Edmund shuddered at the touch and avoided looking at Caspian.

"It's just…" He moved his hand from Edmund's shoulder to his cheek, making Edmund look into Caspian's eyes. He could feel him turn a bit red under his hand. "You weren't like this the last time you were here, Ed."

Edmund looked a bit scared. He swallowed and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but didn't. He just looked at Caspian. Then, like he'd finally gotten the nerve to say it, he said: "Neither were you." He looked sad as he said it, and Caspian couldn't understand why. He watched Edmund start to walk out of the cabin.

"I've noticed," he almost shouted. Edmund stopped. He didn't turn to look at him; he just stood there and looked at his feet. Edmund felt so scared, because he knew what Caspian was about to say. He wanted to run away, but his body froze.

"I've noticed the way you're always smiling when you're with me, and how you freeze when our hands touch." Edmund was still just standing there.

"I've noticed how you always find excuses to be alone with me, but whenever we get too close, you get uncomfortable. I've noticed the way you've been staring at me," Caspian's voice was a bit shaky, like he was nervous. Edmund turned around and looked at him with these big dark eyes that followed Caspian wherever he went, and made him feel so confused. Caspian swallowed hard.

"And I've noticed the way you're looking at me right now." Edmund averted his gaze, like he was ashamed. Caspian took a step towards Edmund, and put on of his hands on Edmund's cheek, cupping it, making him look at him again.

"But the truth is…" he took a deep breath. "I don't mind." Edmund lit up in this beautiful way and all Caspian wanted to do was to kiss him, and tell him all the things he had wanted to say all this time since they arrived on the Dawn Treader.

"And that terrifies me. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. Edmund." There was more he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He completely froze. They stood there in silence, and just as Caspian took his hand of Edmund's surprisingly soft cheek, Edmund closed the distance between them and kissed him. Edmund tasted like salt and ocean water and it was the best taste Caspian had ever known. Edmund put his hands on his neck, deepening the kiss and begging for an entrance which Caspian didn't hesitate to give him. Caspian put his hands around his back and pulled him closer. This was so new to Caspian. Not kissing, he had done that before. He had actually had many lovers in the past, but never a man… Never Edmund. With girls, it was always so gentle and _proper_, but with Edmund, it was much more intense and desperate and _good_… So incredibly good. Caspian had never felt anything like it with Edmund's hands gripping his hair, with Edmund's tongue battling with his own, and Edmunds teeth gently biting his lip until it was almost swollen from their rough kissing. Caspian pulled Edmund's loosening his armour, and pulling his shirt out of his trousers, wanting to feel his skin under his hands, wanting more. Caspian let out a moan, and he felt Edmund smile under their kiss.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. He heard Drinian's voice through it.

"My king, we've reached the island!"

Edmund pulled away from Caspian, looked at him and smiled this sad, but beautiful smile, as they walked out to face the island.


End file.
